Rhyme Time
by Loony Loomy
Summary: A lighthearted fic; as light as can be. And hearted—that's nonsense, I'm sure you'll agree. Phineas and Ferb speak in rhymes for the day. So, why don't you read it? What do you say?


The boys sat on the grass, thinking many a thing. _What shall we do today? What can the day bring?_

"Hey, Ferbo, I know what to do. It'll be annoying but fun, and that'll be true. We'll speak in rhymes for the entire day. Ferb, how about it? What do you say?"

Ferb was unsure. He didn't reply. He had only one thought: _Phineas, why?_

"We'll freak people out. We'll all have a laugh. I guarantee it—just look at my graph!" He produced a graph out of thin air. He used a cape to give it some flair.

The logic was flawless. Nothing was wrong. Ferb couldn't say no—he wasn't that strong. "Okay, but what about others? Will they do this too? If the answer is no, I'll bid you adieu."

"Of course they will. Is there really a doubt? They'll follow along! They wouldn't opt out!"

Isabella walked in and said, "What 'cha doing?"

"Just going through the plan we've been brewing."

"Rhyming, I see, well, that's pretty cool! That'll be something to mention in school."

Phineas brightened. She can think on her feet! This would be awesome. This would be neat.

"But what about this? I want an orange."

"Have you visited a place called Blorenge?"

"Wow! Very well done. I heard that's in Wales. Let's hope you continue to not produce fails."

"This is hard," Phin said with a frown. "If we can't do this, I'm gonna feel down."

Ferb interjected. "That didn't rhyme."

"It did in my head. It did at the time."

"Don't give up now! We've only just started! Don't think of yourself as someone fainthearted!"

"Thanks, Isabella, that's made me feel great." He stopped feeling sad and begun to debate. "Is this plot too quick? I change every second. That's just poor writing. That's what I reckon. But that's what you get for speaking like this. There isn't much quality; that's gone amiss. Was I saying 'that's' way too often? There's a blow I wish I could soften."

Candace appeared.

"Sis, glad you could join us! Having you here will be such a bonus."

"Hey, cut that out, though it isn't a crime, it's weird that you're suddenly speaking in—…"

"Rhyme? Yeah, I think it's amusing!"

"What, it's a new interest you've started perusing?" Candace was puzzled. Why was she helping? She was meant to be busting. For mom, she'd be yelping. That's what she'd do on a normal day. Not that anything would go her way. She would drag her mom home, ignore the protesting, but nothing would be there; mom would be jesting. She'd tease her about her being imaginative—urk! That really drove Candace completely berserk.

But now she was rhyming; it was incessant and strange. That was something she'd just have to change.

"Silver!" she shouted, in an attempt to do so.

"Hey, where's Perry? Where did he go?"

"Hah!" she cried, triumphant and proud. "You weren't rhyming!" she wrongly vowed.

"I guess you could say that, but this goes beyond speech. If not in dialogue, in description you reach. You reach for a rhyme, you find one to use. Once you've got that, there's nothing to lose. Here, I'll show you," Phineas stated. "With this rhyme, I'll now feel sated."

"I don't get it. What are you saying? That there's a description you're somehow conveying?" Candace fumed. She'd done it again! She'd definitely stop it; she'd stop it right then.

"I guess you don't know how to break the fourth wall. Then I guess you wouldn't understand this at all. But you're doing alright, so just keep on going; we're doing well! The story's flowing! We'll up the word count. We'll make it pristine. That was word six hundred eighteen. I missed out the 'and', but I'll let that pass. 'Cause that little part was purely class."

"Well, I think it's silly."

"You're doing it too."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I didn't! That's you!" Candace facepalmed in her stupidity. This rhyming had way too much fluidity.

Phineas laughed. "That was well done. If this was a contest, I think you'd have won."

"That's it, Phineas. I've had quite enough."

"Come on, Candace, don't be so gruff."

"No! Stop rhyming!" she said, feeling mad. "I'm telling mom!" Enough, she had had.

She fetched her mom from within the house. She pulled and she pulled at her orange blouse. "They're speaking in rhyme! It's driving me bonkers!"

"But at least it's more fun than playing with conkers."

Isabella asked Phineas, "Conkers? What's that?"

"An English game. Ferb knows where it's at."

"Wow! You're incredible!" Linda gushed. Candace complained, but was promptly hushed.

"Thanks, mom!" Phineas said.

"Want some snacks?"

Candace saw red. They went inside as Candace was whining. "Oh, there you are, Perry," she said while reclining. She leant against the tree, feeling displeased. She looked at Perry, who suddenly sneezed. "Rhyming sucks."

* * *

**I read a fanfiction called Draco and Harry's Affair: The Poetic Version by faithwood. I thought, 'There's an idea!' and wrote the muse down to be written later. But then I decided that it was clearly a better idea to write it immediately, at 9 o'clock at night. Four hours later, I finished it at 1 in the morning, having been fuelled by Easter chocolate. This is the product of that.**

**"Well, I think it's silly." "You're doing it no." "I'm not!" "You are." "I didn't! That's you!" was lifted directly out of Horrible Histories, heh. Laziness on my part.**

**Speaking of laziness, there's a lot I'd like to do with this story. There are a few minor rhythm issues I'd like to deal with, and I want to edit it a hell of a lot to make it like an episode; that'll take a lot of work, and I'm gonna be upset about all the stuff I'll have to say goodbye to. So it may be a while before I decide to do that. But hopefully I will, and hopefully it'll be worth it. I could probably obliterate the quickness of the plot, because even though I lampshaded it, I still dislike it. Also, I don't know why Candace isn't aware of the description. She's extremely Genre Savvy, after all, so, why she's like this in here is a mystery. So, I'll change what she's like in it.**


End file.
